


It's a Magic Number

by VioletHaze



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletHaze/pseuds/VioletHaze
Summary: This whole thing was Dean’s idea in the first place and the fact that Cas apparently has no qualms about inviting Benny into their bed should’ve reassured him, but instead it has his brain spinning. It seems Cas never has a single hang-up where sex is concerned. He approaches it all with a bright curiosity, a naked openness in both mind and body. It’s an attitude that has resulted in Dean reaping many a benefit simply by following where Cas leads. Today, though, Dean feels like he’s letting Cas down simply by being nervous. They’ve talked about this, gone over pros and cons, discussed in depth what this means (and doesn’t mean) for their relationship, and none of it has stopped Dean from stressing in front of the mirror like he has someone to impress.“There’s no one you need to impress here,” Cas says, and it’s pretty goddamned rude of him to flaunt how well he knows Dean.





	It's a Magic Number

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superhoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhoney/gifts).



> Thank you to [superhoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhoney/pseuds/superhoney) for donating to our [Team TrashBrigade](http://trashbrigade.tumblr.com/) gisholarship fundraiser!

Dean checks his hair in the mirror, then frowns and tries again. This time he remembers to work the pomade forward from the back, and if he learned that from watching Queer Eye, well, nobody needs to know. It’s marginally better but he spends some time using two fingers to push up the bits in front that keep flopping over. Belatedly, he catches sight of Cas leaning against the door frame. He’s dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and everything about him looks relaxed and casual. Dean tightens the towel around his waist and kind of hates him right now.

“Dean.”

Dean pushes past him into their bedroom. “I’m fine.”

Cas reaches for his wrist and Dean considers pulling away, but instead he stops walking. “You know we don’t have to do this, right? If you’re not comfortable we can cancel at any time, no matter how far things have gone.”

It’s just like Cas to be so thoughtful and fucking _reasonable._ Always looking out for Dean in a way he shouldn’t need. Cas who can take one look at Dean fussing with his hair and _know._ This whole thing was Dean’s idea in the first place and the fact that Cas apparently has no qualms about inviting Benny into their bed should’ve reassured him, but instead it has his brain spinning. It seems Cas never has a single hang-up where sex is concerned. He approaches it all with a bright curiosity, a naked openness in both mind and body. It’s an attitude that has resulted in Dean reaping many a benefit simply by following where Cas leads. Today, though, Dean feels like he’s letting Cas down simply by being nervous. They’ve talked about this, gone over pros and cons, discussed in depth what this means (and doesn’t mean) for their relationship, and none of it has stopped Dean from stressing in front of the mirror like he has someone to impress.

“There’s no one you need to impress here,” Cas says, and it’s pretty goddamned rude of him to flaunt how well he knows Dean.

And here’s the thing. Dean has had threesomes before. Back before he’d come out as bi, he’d had a couple of them with old girlfriends who’d been open to bringing another man into the mix. Some guys were more willing to get into it with Dean than others, but the whole set-up made it easier for Dean to pretend that any contact he had with those men was merely something done in the heat of the moment, not something he craved but couldn’t ask for.

With Cas he could ask for anything, and Dean knew every request would be taken seriously. Sure, he’d have to use actual words but he knew he’d never be judged for it. Being with Cas made talking about everything a lot easier. It was something he’d noticed the very first night they’d met.

Benny had been there from the start and, technically speaking, Dean had met Benny before he’d met Cas. It was a blind date, which Dean Winchester didn’t do. At least, he’d never needed to before this. He was a pro with women, able to have his pick of willing partners, but now that he was open about being out, finding men to date proved much more difficult. That’s when Sam had sat him down and explained what Dean hadn’t been able to figure out for himself. _You’re finally being honest about what you want_ , he’d said. _And part of that is wanting more than just sex._

Dean had, of course, balked at that, but he had to admit it was more about letting his little brother play shrink than any untruth in his assessment. Sam worked with a guy named Gabe who had a brother who was gay and single. Gabe was willing to set them up, if Dean was interested.

_Fine_ , Dean had muttered. _If it’ll shut you up_.

But the night of the date found him wearing a brand new shirt he’d bought just for the occasion. It also found him so nervous that he’d arrived at the restaurant twenty minutes early to get a drink in him first. The guy behind the bar was big and bearded and friendly, and before he’d even served up Dean’s beer, Dean had been spilling his story.

“They wouldn’t even show me his picture,” Dean complained. “All I know is six feet tall, dark hair, and blue eyes. Maybe he’s hideous.”

Benny seemed completely unfazed by Dean’s freakout. “I’m sure your brother wouldn’t do that to you.”

Dean shook his head, laughing bitterly. “He's pulled some epic pranks over the years.” In his heart, though, he knew Sam wouldn’t mess with him this way. Taking another long drink of his beer, he took solace in the fact that he could blame his clammy hands on the glass.

With five minutes to go, Benny stopped in the middle of mixing a drink and nodded at Dean. “I think your fella’s here.”

Benny was still there four hours later when Dean and Cas were the last ones in the restaurant, talking intently and oblivious to the fact that the place was closing down around them. They’d made that restaurant “their place”, returning to it on a regular basis over the two years they’d been together, so when they’d talked about trying things with a third, Benny was a logical choice.

“But how do we know if Benny’s even into that?”

Cas looked at him like he should know the answer to this. “We could try asking him.”

“You make it sound so simple,” Dean scoffed.  

It turned out it was exactly that simple. Benny informed them that his sexual orientation was _laissez les bon temps rouler_ and he was totally down. Once they’d established he was interested, Cas proposed they meet at a coffee shop to hammer out the details.

“Please don’t say hammer,” Dean said as his face heated, but Benny had only laughed.

With a very attractive glint in his eye, Cas said, “We’ll discuss any and all hammering tomorrow.”

In an afternoon more surreal than Dean could’ve imagined, they sat in the corner of a goddamn Starbucks and discussed the strategy for their threesome. Cas was calm and collected, like they were discussing a business transaction, and Dean was halfway through his latte before he realized that for all intents and purposes they were. There were rules and expectations. There were guidelines and preferences. At first, Dean found himself only listening, distracted by the fact that they were discussing this in public and mortified that someone might overhear, but Cas kept pulling him back into the conversation, asking him direct questions until Dean realized he could blush and hedge or he could use words. Like an adult. To get what he wanted.

Which is how he now finds himself opening their front door to let Benny in.

The minute Dean shakes Benny’s hand, his sweaty palm betrays him. Benny’s eyes dart to Cas, who puts a steadying hand on Dean’s shoulder. “He’s fine. Just a little nervous.”

“Stop talking about me like I’m not here,” Dean grumbles.

“Ain’t nobody acting like you aren’t here,” Benny says, and Dean’s stomach flops.

“Would you like a drink?” Cas asks Benny, who nods. “Dean?”

“Damn right I want a drink,” Dean says, marching himself off toward the bedroom. “Then I want to get fucked.” He has half a mind to strip down and be spread-eagle on the bed when they come in just to prove how totally not nervous he is. He can hear them talking in the kitchen, the sound of ice clinking into glasses. It sounds like regular conversation and he doesn’t understand how they can be so laid back about this whole thing. Suddenly all he can think about is Benny and how big he is and how big he must be. Dean wants this, and Cas wants this for him, and Benny, well, either Dean is going to have the time of his life or they are gonna have to find a new restaurant. Which will especially suck since he really likes the grilled onions they put on their burgers.

He’s sitting on the edge of the bed when they come in. Cas hands him a beer and Dean’s relieved to have something to do with his hands. He takes a slow drink as they settle on either side of him. It’s Benny who breaks the silence.

“We all good here?”

Dean wants to answer an uninhibited _yes_ , but he finds himself glancing at Cas first. Cas gives him no indication, just that even blue gaze, but it’s enough to settle Dean. He smiles at him then turns to Benny. “Yeah. I’m good.”

At that, Cas puts an arm around him and now there’s kissing. Cas’s mouth is familiar, those dry chapped lips and that insistent tongue, but Benny is more gentle, his lips soft and his beard prickly against Dean’s face. He switches between them, nearly breathless as one or the other keeps his mouth captured, and when he finally leans back a little to recover, he’s treated to the sight of them kissing each other. The initial flicker of jealousy is quickly subsumed by a wave of pure heat because they’ve talked about this beforehand. Even as Cas is kissing Benny, he’s got one hand on Dean’s thigh, gripping him almost possessively and Dean is here for that. There’s a moment where they all break apart to finish their drinks, and Benny raises both eyebrows as he toasts them, then tosses back the contents of his glass. Dean finds a small laugh bubbling out of him as the nervousness is gradually being replaced by desire.

Cas, ever the perfect host, collects the glasses and Dean’s beer bottle and puts them safely on the dresser. Hands now free, he pulls off his t-shirt. Benny quickly does the same. Dean reaches for the hem of his, but Cas puts up a hand to stop him. “Let us.”

Dean’s hands fidget in and out of fists as he waits for Cas to sit back down. A moment later, both of them slide a hand under Dean’s shirt and Benny kisses his neck before working his way up toward his ear. Cas teases around his nipple, smoothing his hand up and down his rib cage while Benny goes right for the target, running the pads of two thick fingers over and over Dean’s quickly hardening nipple. When Cas finally firmly pinches the other one the way he knows Dean likes, Dean’s hands almost fly up in surprise, and that’s when he realizes he’s been resting them on his thighs just letting them tend to him. He pulls away from Cas’s kiss and turns towards Benny, letting his eyes travel over his body, unable to help comparing the two of them. Benny’s chest is broad and hairy and his nipples are darker than Cas’s. Benny waits, letting him look, until Dean reaches a hand to smooth over his chest, trailing fingers through the hair there. Then he leans in to kiss him hard, gasping a little into Dean's mouth when Dean pinches his nipple. He can feel Cas’s chest pressed to his back, his arms wrapped around him as he scrapes teeth over Dean's earlobe. Dean leans over to mouth his way down Benny’s neck and along his collarbone, and it’s distracting in all the best ways to hear the wet sounds of kissing happening above him.

There’s too much skin to discover and not enough room to maneuver so Cas directs them all to lie down properly on their big bed. They keep Dean in the middle and now they can tangle their legs together as they kiss and explore. Dean is used to being touched by a man, but Benny’s hands feel huge on his skin in a way that makes Dean feel almost delicate. It’s surprising but not all that unpleasant when Benny grasps Dean’s hip, rolling him away from Cas. He presses his thigh between Dean’s legs and feeling the outline of his erection through his jeans is enough to get Dean’s heart beating a little faster. Cas presses up behind him and reaches around to pop the button on his jeans, and that emboldens Dean enough to reach for Benny’s fly. When he does, he feels Cas smile against his shoulder before dropping a gentle kiss on the back of his neck. Dean barely has the chance to dip his hand inside the opening of Benny’s jeans before Cas is rolling him back over.

This Dean knows how to do, so he works open Cas’s fly and frees his cock while moving in to run his tongue over a nipple. Once he has Cas’s jeans undone, he can see Benny snaking a hand down the back of them, cupping Cas’s ass. Before Dean can do anything else, he gets rolled onto his back again and this time when he tries to turn back toward Benny, Cas places a hand on his chest to keep him flat. He raises one eyebrow at Dean and Dean knows not to move as he and Benny work his jeans and underwear off.

Now he’s naked as the day he was born with the both of them still half-dressed and looking down at him. It’s unfair and he’s doing his best not to squirm under their gaze, so he bites his lip to stop from saying anything stupid. That’s when Benny rakes his eyes over him and says, “You are a sight to behold.”

“Isn’t he?” Cas says as Dean feels himself flush. He wants to reach up and pull them back down so he’s not on display, but he forces himself not to. He lies there as Benny trails a hand down his sternum, then lightly over a nipple. “He likes it like this,” Cas says, twisting it hard enough to make Dean arch and gasp. Benny’s eyes get wide and when he tries it himself Dean moans as pre-come beads on the tip of his cock.

He’s overwhelmed by sensation. Hands and mouths are everywhere, moving across his body in both familiar and unexpected ways. From the waist up it feels like every inch of skin has been caressed or kissed. The dissonance of scratchy beard and soft tongue has his skin on fire and he needs _more_ , so he twists and wriggles until he has a hand on each of their cocks. He’s been dying to know what Benny’s was like, but the minute he traces the shape with his fingertips he nearly pulls his hand away like he’s been shocked. Benny must sense it because suddenly there’s a hand on his, guiding it closer until he wraps his fingers around it. Or tries to, anyhow. It’s huge. Maybe not much longer than Cas’s, but so much thicker. Benny groans as he strokes him and Jesus Christ, Dean thinks it’s grown even bigger.

He strokes them in tandem, trying to keep a slow, steady rhythm but it’s distracting when they both push up on one elbow and start to make out above him. He’s treated to a display of arching necks and broad shoulders and Benny has his hand in Cas’s hair. Dean can almost feel everything Benny’s experiencing, the taste of Cas’s mouth, the softness of Cas’s hair between his fingers. They kiss messy and hot and when they pull apart, it’s so Cas can nudge Dean onto his side, facing Benny. He hears Cas opening the bedside drawer and, while he's doing that, Benny trails a hand over the curve of Dean's ass to pull at his top leg until his knee is hooked over Benny’s thigh. Benny presses close and Dean arches into him, working to angle their cocks together in the space between their bodies. When Dean gasps at the first touch of Cas’s slick fingers, Benny hikes his leg higher, giving Cas more room to work. Cas knows just how to open him up, when to add that next finger, and it calms Dean enough to assert himself. He grabs a handful of Benny’s ass and tries to pull him closer but the friction he so desperately craves continues to elude him. Dean’s rocking his hips, pushing back onto Cas’s familiar fingers, moving forward into the heat and bulk that is Benny, and he’s ready now. He’s ready to do this. He hears a bitten-off whine of frustration and only realizes it’s come from him when Cas pulls out his fingers and Benny shifts so that they can roll Dean onto his stomach. Dean can’t seem to stop moving, he doesn’t even care that they’re both watching him rut against the mattress. He can hear them murmuring above him and he’s pretty sure it’s Benny who glides a hand down his back and dips a thumb inside him.

There’s a scramble of motion and the two bodies that have been keeping him warm move away, and just for a moment he’s left cold and alone, but then everyone is there and finally naked. He feels Benny behind him, standing at the foot of the bed, placing a hand on Dean’s calf before kneeling on the mattress. Dean’s heart pounds with building anticipation when he hears the tear of a condom wrapper and the soft click of the lube. It’s not quite being manhandled but it’s the second-best thing as Benny firmly but almost sweetly moves Dean where he wants him.

“Up on your hands and knees,” he urges, and his voice is like honey as he nudges Dean’s legs apart so he can shuffle between them.

Cas, in the meantime, has relocated to the head of the bed, a pillow propped behind his back as he sits, cross legged, with a front row seat to the main event. It’s too many eyes on him so Dean lets his head drop, focusing only on the rucked up bedding below him. He feels the first press of Benny’s cock but there’s no easy slide, just a press and a press and another press. Instinct takes over and, involuntarily, Dean feels everything clench up as his breathing turns shallow. Benny pulls back and runs a soothing hand along Dean’s side, giving Dean a chance to take a couple of breaths through his nose. There’s a cold drizzle of more lube over his hole that makes him shiver until Benny rubs it all along his rim. Then the blunt head of his cock is back again as he tries a slightly different angle.

This time he gets inside, but it’s stretching Dean past his limit and there’s no way he can do this. He lifts his head to see that Cas is watching Benny try to push further into him, one hand loosely curled around his own cock. Cas is mesmerized, his eyes dark with lust, and Dean doesn’t want to disappoint him but he can’t do this. He reaches forward, grasping toward Cas and the moment his hand wraps around Cas’s ankle, his eyes lock onto Dean’s.

Dean shakes his head. “Cas, I can’t.”

“You can,” Cas says, leaning forward to cup his face with one hand. “You _are_.” He runs his thumb over Dean’s cheekbone and smooths his hair back from his forehead. With his touch, Dean feels grounded again, but he'll lose that if he looks away so he stares into Cas’s eyes as Benny continues to push in, surely splitting him in half. He stays laser-focused on Cas until he feels the soft slap of Benny’s balls against his ass.

“So good, Dean,” Cas murmurs, kissing his forehead.

Now, Benny keeps his hips perfectly still, sort of petting Dean’s back and shoulders as he gives him a minute to adjust. Cas’s eyes are still searching Dean’s face, watching for any sign that it’s too much, waiting patiently as Dean readjusts his knees underneath him and then gives him a nod. Palm still warm on Dean’s face, Cas nods at Benny who starts to move.

He’s cautious, pulling out just a little before pressing back in, and Dean appreciates it, he really does, because he’s never been so full and it’s more than a little overwhelming. But the initial apprehension is melting away and along with the fullness, he feels fucking proud of himself and he starts to move with Benny’s thrusts.

“That’s it,” Benny says. His voice is rougher now and Dean feels another flush of success because he did that to Benny. He took that big cock and now Benny’s done treating him like a china doll. Benny knows what Dean can do, knows what he can take, and he’s starting to fuck Dean like he means it. Dean feels Benny's cock everywhere, there’s no avoiding it, it’s filling him completely and he’s being lit up inside. He drops down onto his forearms so that he can brace himself better, so Benny can slam into him harder.

Benny is reduced to grunts but Cas is talking, pouring out a litany of praise that Dean can hear but not quite register. “Oh my God, Dean. If you could see yourself. You’re so beautiful.”

But Cas feels too far away and there’s still one thing missing so Dean gets his hands underneath him again and pushes himself up.

“Cas, please.”

It’s all he has to say and Cas knows just what he needs. He kneels in front of Dean and feeds his cock into Dean’s waiting mouth. Dean sucks on it, grateful to have something to muffle his cries which currently sound an awful lot like whimpers. Cas stays still, letting Benny’s strong thrusts push Dean further onto him while Dean lets himself be used, swallowing around Cas as he gets pounded from behind.

There’s so much happening that Dean’s nearly forgotten about his own cock and the way it’s bobbing heavily between his legs. When Benny drapes himself over Dean’s back, it’s enough to make his knees buckle, and when Benny wraps a hand around Dean’s cock, Dean’s whimpers become full on cries, choked off by the cock in his mouth. There's little warning before Dean comes, his arms giving out and Cas slipping from his slack mouth as wave after wave of pleasure crests over him. Benny is next, thrusting hard a few more times, before letting out a hoarse shout and pushing all the way in to grind against Dean’s ass as he comes.

Dean’s panting with his cheek against the blanket and his ass still filled, when he hears the slick sound of Cas jacking his own cock. Cas threads his fingers in Dean's hair and Dean flutters his eyes closed as the hot splatter of come lands on his face and shoulder. Even with his cock softening, Dean shivers at the feel of Benny pulling out, and then there’s room for Dean to stretch out his stiff legs. Sticky and sore and sated, he lies there listening to Cas rummaging around in the bathroom. Benny is silent, but Dean hears him dispose of the condom before he sits back down heavily on the bed.

The spell is a little bit broken now and Dean’s glad that Benny doesn’t try to lie down with him, but he's full of appreciation when the two of them, each armed with a warm washcloth, wipe him clean. Cas sits down, resting a hand on Dean's shoulder, and Dean’s so relaxed and fucked out that he starts to doze off to the sound of their soft voices. He’d like nothing more than to sleep but he’s with it enough to know Benny is gathering up his clothes. He doesn’t want things to be weird the next time they see each other, so he rouses himself and sits up, modestly tugging at the blanket and trying not to wince at the pleasant ache. Benny’s just pulling his shirt on and he looks hesitantly at Dean, but relaxes when Dean holds out a hand.

“Thanks, man. That was a lot of fun,” Dean says, making eye contact and everything. Benny’s handshake is warm and firm, and Dean’s hand is completely dry this time. Despite all their preparations and discussions, Dean had sort of glossed over the “afterwards" portion, but it turns out he feels ok. Sure, next time they go to dinner, he'll know Benny has seen him naked, but Dean knows what Benny looks like, too. After starting the evening feeling like the odd man out, Dean thinks they've managed to acquire a newfound equal footing.

Benny pulls Cas into a quick hug, slapping him on the shoulder. “Y’all let me know if you’re ever down for this again.” Nodding toward the bed he adds, “I’ll see myself out.”

Dean smiles at him gratefully. When they hear the front door shut, Cas slips under the covers beside him, propping himself up on one elbow to study Dean’s face. “You all right?”

Wanting to answer honestly, Dean takes the time to think for a moment. This whole thing has spanned a wild ride of emotions, from anxious anticipation to unexpected pride to blissful satisfaction. “I really am.”

“You were incredible, Dean. Truly.” Dean rolls his eyes at the praise, but a warm feeling spreads through his chest nonetheless. “Is this something you’d want to do again?”

Dean knows there’s no wrong answer here and it’s one of the reasons he loves Cas so much. “Maybe? But...” Cas waits, giving him time to formulate what he wants to say. “But right now I want it to just be you and me for awhile.”

Cas turns away to switch off the lamp. In the darkness he pulls Dean tightly into his arms. “I’d like that, too,” he says, mostly into Dean’s neck. Dean relaxes into the familiarity of his embrace and lets his eyes drift closed.


End file.
